


Last songs

by StarLunne16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Death, Gen, M/M, Romance, Shadam, Songs, Voltron, adashi, why adam
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:21:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarLunne16/pseuds/StarLunne16
Summary: «Si decides ir, no esperes que esté aquí cuando regreses».Soltó esas crueles palabras para después dar un portazo, sin esperar ninguna respuesta y conteniendo las lágrimas. Porque Adam tenía su orgullo, y no iba a permitir que Takashi le viese llorando por él.Miró su mano derecha, en la que tenía su anillo. Había prometido que se casarían. Que vivirían juntos, felices, al menos por el poco tiempo que su enfermedad les dejara.No tenían tiempo. Tiempo era lo que más necesitaban. ¿Y quería ir, con la muerte echándosele encima, a una misión suicida en un planeta desconocido con sabe Dios cuántos peligros?¿Por qué no entendía que no quería que fuera por su propio bien?





	Last songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos/as! Para empezar, estos dos capítulos contendrán una canción cada uno que os recomiendo escuchar mientras leéis.
> 
> La primera es I don't wanna live forever de Jonah Baker.
> 
> ¡Disfrutad la lectura!

«Si decides ir, no esperes que esté aquí cuando regreses».

Soltó esas crueles palabras para después dar un portazo, sin esperar ninguna respuesta y conteniendo las lágrimas. Porque Adam tenía su orgullo, y no iba a permitir que Takashi le viese llorando por él.

Miró su mano derecha, en la que tenía su anillo. Había prometido que se casarían. Que vivirían juntos, felices, al menos por el poco tiempo que su enfermedad les dejara.

No tenían tiempo. _Tiempo_ era lo que más necesitaban. ¿Y quería ir, con la muerte echándosele encima, a una misión suicida en un planeta desconocido con sabe Dios cuántos peligros?

¿Por qué no entendía que no quería que fuera por su propio bien?

¿Por qué simplemente no se podía quedarse con él? ¡No tenía que demostrar nada! ¡Ya era el mejor!

Negó con la cabeza para sacudirse los pensamientos y se enderezó como si tuviese el control de todo y de sí mismo para dar la clase de vuelo.

Como si lo tuviese, lo cual era una gran mentira.

_Been sitting, eyes wide open,_  
_behind these four walls,_  
_hoping you'd call._

Cuando volvió, Takashi no estaba.

No le sorprendió.

Solo le dolió.

Le dolió mucho, demasiado, y en ese dolor, su anillo acabó en algún lugar de la casa. Debajo del sofá, del armario, de la mesa... No lo sabía, y no le importaba.

No le importó tampoco dónde pasó la noche, pero Matt se aseguró de hacerle saber que estaba con él. Y lo quisiera Adam o no, saberlo era un gran alivio.

Al día siguiente, Takashi salía en las noticias como uno de los mejores pilotos, el que dirigiría la nave en la misión Kerberos. Tal y como lo había supuesto, le había dejado atrás por una estúpida misión a la que seguramente no sobreviviría. ¿Cuánto estaría en el espacio? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos? ¿Un año?

¿Cuánto resistiría su cuerpo ante la enfermedad?

No, no le importaba. Ya no le importaba lo que le pasase a ese idiota.

Ya no le importaba...

Miró su teléfono. Apagado sobre la mesa del comedor, sin una llamada o mensaje. Nada. Muerto.

Lo miró con ojos bien abiertos por un indefinido tiempo, como si de esa manera lograse que de repente entrase la llamada que tanto ansiaba recibir.

Nunca llegó.

Apoyó los codos en la mesa y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

Nadie le vio llorar.

_It's just a cruel existence_  
_like there's no point hoping at all._  
_Baby, baby, I feel crazy, up all night,_  
_all night and every day_

Durante esa semana, Adam creyó que se iba a volver loco. Lo único que quería era hacerse una bolita en su cama y dormirse hasta que Takashi volviese pidiéndole perdón y diciéndole que iban a estar juntos para siempre. Que no habría misiones espaciales ni enfermedades que les impidieran estar juntos.

Eso no iba a pasar, obviamente.

Al menos, quería olvidar un poco a Takashi. Pero su entorno parecía decidido a recordárselo cada maldito momento. Las noticias no dejaban de hablar de él, los platós de televisión debatían si era el más indicado para la misión —claro que era el más indicado, era el mejor, solía pensar Adam— y, en el cuartel, su nombre estaba en boca de todos.

Por si no le sobrase con el día, por las noches no podía dormir. La cama se le hacía demasiado grande, demasiado fría. Y entonces pensaba, y pensar cuando acababa de romper su compromiso con el amor de su vida no acarreaba nada bueno.

Takashi no le llamó. No le dijo nada, no le buscó. Adam estuvo pensando muchas veces en hablarle, en ser quien diese el primer paso, pero su orgullo, su terquedad, le impedía estirar el brazo y tomar el teléfono.

¿Había algún punto en eso? Si Takashi quisiera solucionarlo, le habría llamado. Pero debía estar muy ocupado con sus asuntos espaciales como para pararse a pensar en él.

¿Podía tener alguna esperanza de que recapacitase y se quedara con él?

Esa noche se le hizo especialmente larga.

Quizá porque era la última de Takashi en la Tierra por sabía Dios cuánto tiempo.

 _Give me something_ _, oh,_ _but_ _you say nothing._ __  
What _is happening to me?_  
I don't wanna live forever,  
'cause I know I'll be living in vain

Adam tan solo quería una llamada. Un mensaje. Algo.

Algo que le dijera que Takashi en verdad le quería.

Pero nunca llegó.

Y quizá fue su terquedad, tal vez de nuevo su orgullo, lo que le impidió ver la realidad hasta momentos antes de que Takashi se fuera de la Tierra a lo desconocido, a perseguir su sueño.

O a lo mejor lo que le hizo reaccionar fue el mal presentimiento que se había instalado en su corazón, como una tenaza que amenazaba con romperlo en mil pedazos.

Si Takashi no volvía, si no sobrevivía... ¿Cuáles serían las últimas palabras que se llevaría de él? Si pensaba en él, ¿qué recordaría?

«Si decides ir, no esperes que esté aquí cuando regreses».

No. No podía llevarse esa última impresión de él. Si no llegaba a verle nunca más, quería que supiera que le amaba. Que siempre le había amado.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para intentar decirle nada. Adam intentó por todos los medios de alcanzar la nave que estaba despegando, pero los de seguridad impidieron su acceso a la pista.

—¡Dejadme! ¡Soltadme!

Se revolvió, gritó, lloró, suplicó. Ni él mismo sabía bien qué era lo que le ocurría, por qué actuaba como si Takashi no fuese a regresar.

Por qué esa nave se le antojaba tan débil, como si de un momento a otro fuera a romperse y fuera a perder a Takashi. Solo se dejaba guiar por su instinto.

Pero la nave despegó, llevándoselo con ella.

A Takashi Shirogane.

Al amor de su vida.

_And I don't wanna fit wherever_  
_I just wanna keep calling your name  
until you come back home..._

—¡Déjeme entrar!

Golpeó la puerta repetidas veces con su puño, inútilmente. Los guardias de seguridad volvieron a sujetarle, pero Adam se libraba de sus agarres y seguía golpeando.

Llevaba horas así. Ni sabía si estaba en el mismo día.

Pero ni siquiera sentía el cansancio.

—¡Necesito hablar con Takashi! ¡Por favor!

Su implicación personal con el piloto de la misión era demasiado elevada y no le estaba permitido el acceso al cuadro de mando.

Eso era lo que Iverson le había dicho antes de echarlo a patadas de la sala de mandos.

Pero por mucho que le sacaban, él volvía de nuevo a intentarlo. Aunque le llevasen a Júpiter, Adam regresaría solo para intentarlo. Tenía que seguir intentando.

Sentía que, si no lo hacía, no tendría otra oportunidad de hacerlo.

—¡Solo quiero decirle una cosa, y prometo que me iré! ¡Por favor!

Las puertas se abrieron minutos después de su súplica, pero antes de que el hombre al que habían enviado pudiese decir nada, lo peor sucedió.

Adam vio con sus propios ojos cómo las comunicaciones con la nave caían. Cómo perdían la conexión con el equipo.

—¡TAKASHI!

Pateó a los guardias que le cogían de los brazos y echó a correr, quitando de en medio a una muchacha que trataba de reparar las comunicaciones.

Echó como pudo a cualquiera que tratase de impedirle que comunicarse con Takashi. Tecleaba y tecleaba pero no recibía nada.

Todo era silencio.

Un silencio que forzó las tenazas que acabaron por romper su corazón.

Golpeó el aparato al ver el poco éxito que tenía, y lloró. Lloró de impotencia, de dolor, y por amor.

Siguió llorando mientras se lo llevaban.

Siguió llamándole entre llantos.

_I'm sitting eyes wide open and_  
_I got one thing stuck in my mind._  
_Wondering if I dodged a bullet_  
_or just lost the love of my life._

Otra semana pasó.

Las culpas caían sobre Takashi. Sobre el mejor piloto del cuartel. Se divulgó la historia de su enfermedad, le echaron todas las culpas.

Adam se negaba a creerlo.

Adam sabía que Takashi estaba perfectamente por lo menos hasta para resistir unos meses después. Lo sabía. Takashi era el mejor, era terco y fuerte. Él lo lograría aunque eso le costase su propia vida.

No había sido culpa de Takashi.

No la había sido.

Pero estaba muerto. Nadie sabía nada de la tripulación. De una manera u otra, estaba muerto. Bien por su enfermedad, por inanición, por un fallo del motor.

Estaba muerto.

Y ya ni siquiera podía decirle lo mucho que le quería.

«Si decides ir, no esperes que esté aquí cuando regreses».

Eso fue lo último que se llevó de él. Una gran mentira. Adam sabía que le esperaría en la siguiente vida si era necesario.

Pero ya no regresaría.

No regresaría.

Golpeó la mesa del comedor con el puño tan cerrado que se clavó las uñas en su palma.

Lloró. Lloró mientras la televisión no dejaba de emitir la noticia del fallo de la ambiciosa misión. Tiró el mando a la televisión, y acabó rompiendo la pantalla. No le importó.

Había perdido al amor de su vida.

Nada le importaba más que eso.

_Baby, baby, I feel crazy,_  
_up all night, all night and every day_  
_I gave you something,_  
_but you gave me nothing_

Sentía que la vida se salía de su cuerpo poco a poco. Que nada iba a poder frenar su irremediable muerte en vida. Casi no dormía, apenas comía, y no tenía ganas de vivir en general. Sus palabras le perseguían, le provocaban pesadillas, le hacían llorar hasta el punto que quedaba sin más lágrimas que derramar.

A veces incluso sentía a Takashi cerca, abrazándole en las pocas veces que lograba dormir en paz, sintiendo su calor.

Quizá era su espíritu.

O tal vez simplemente se estaba volviendo loco.

Era consciente de que no podía  seguir así. Habían pasado meses desde la muerte de Takashi, y tenía que afrontarlo. 

Y superarlo.

Con esas intenciones, volvió a sus actividades como profesor de vuelo en el cuartel. Lo que no se imaginó era el espectáculo que le esperaba ante su regreso.

—¡Yo descubriré la verdad!

—¡Encargaos de que esta niña no vuelva a meter sus narices por aquí!

De una de las salas de mando salió el comandante y una chica muy parecida a Matt. Adam tardó en reconocerla como la muchacha que le había mostrado por fotografías el hijo mayor de los Holt.

Encerrado en su dolor, ni siquiera se había planteado cómo debía estar esa muchacha al perder a su hermano y padre de un soplo.

Rió irónicamente, pensando en que una chica tan menuda que había perdido a dos seres queridos estaba con más entereza que él.

¿Y a qué verdad se refería?

Fuera lo que fuese, Adam no estaba seguro de si quería saberlo.

—¡Adam!

Adam dio la vuelta al escuchar su nombre, y vio a un chico de cabello negro mirándole parcialmente escondido en una esquina.

Le reconoció de inmediato. Takashi no dejaba de hablarle de él.

—¿Keith?

Keith le hizo unas señas para que se acercase, y Adam obedeció.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Estás expulsado, ¿no?

—¡Shiro no está muerto!

Adam pestañeó sorprendido, y luego sonrió con tristeza. Shiro había sido el referente de ese niño que no tenía familia, suponía lo duro que debía ser para él todo eso.

Acarició su cabello en un intento de consuelo.

—Keith, sé que es duro pero...

—¡No! —Keith se alejó y le miró decidido—. ¡Shiro está vivo! ¡Yo lo sé! ¡Él no está muerto! No puede...

—Keith, Takashi no puede...

—¡Te lo demostraré! ¡Te lo traeré de vuelta! ¡Lo juro!

Puso una mano empuñada encima de su pecho, con los ojos conteniendo las lágrimas, y echó a correr. Adam solo le vio irse con gran sorpresa, pero sobre todo con tristeza.

Entonces se dio cuenta que no era el único que sufría por la muerte de Takashi.

_What is happening to me?_  
_I don't wanna live forever_  
_Cause I know I'll be living in vain_  
_And I don't wanna fit whatever_

El tiempo pasaba, y Adam pudo volver a conciliar el sueño... Aunque sus sueños estuviesen llenos de los deseos que no iban a suceder. Con la boda que ya jamás iba a tener lugar. Con el hombre que jamás iba a volver.

Pero de cierta manera, estaba bien. Poco a poco, lo iba superando. Ya no le daba tantas vueltas a los últimos momentos vividos con él, y su centro de atención eran los chicos a los que Takashi entrenaba antes de marcharse.

Estaba...

¿A quién quería engañar? Por supuesto que no estaba bien. No podía olvidarle un maldito instante.

Menos con la hermana de Matt rondando los pasillos bajo otro nombre y Keith apareciendo y desapareciendo como un fantasma.

Sentía que vivía en vano, y que no encajaba en ninguna parte. Ni siquiera en su trabajo.

Adam suspiró. Además, con el asunto de la nave misteriosa que era sumamente confidencial, el alto mando del cuartel estaba de los nervios. La tensión se sentía en todas partes, y se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Además, Adam no le tenía especial aprecio a la almirante que le arrebató a Takashi al dejarle ir a esa misión.

Ella sabía de la enfermedad de Takashi. Debía saberlo. Todos los pilotos pasan por chequeos médicos, y más cuando van a una misión del calibre de Kerberos.

Adam jamás se lo perdonaría.

Quizá consciente de lo que le había arrebatado, la almirante le ascendió de puesto. Aunque a Adam no le importaba el rango, y pese a que sentía repulsión al pensar que esa mujer en verdad creía que así iba a reparar su dolor, en cierto modo le beneficiaba para tener información confidencial.

Clickeó en la carpeta del expediente que contenía la información de la misteriosa nave.

Así pudo descubrir que Takashi había regresado a la Tierra.

Y su corazón dio un vuelco.

Sin esperar a más, Adam corrió en su busca. No podía permitir que se lo arrebatasen de su lado, no de nuevo.

Tuvo que mentir y hacerse pasar por un científico para que le dejasen acceder con otros dos. Tuvo que ponerse el traje de seguridad, tuvo que burlar chequeos de reconocimiento.

Tuvo que hacer muchas cosas, pero al fin pudo volver a ver el rostro que jamás pensó que podría contemplar de nuevo. Gracias a la máscara, sus lágrimas de felicidad no eran visibles. Eso era bueno, no sabría qué excusa poner si los otros dos se diesen cuenta de su llanto.

Estaba cambiado, pero seguía siendo él. No sabía por cuánto había pasado, pero al fin estaba ahí, a su lado. Pero no por demasiado tiempo. Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver a un muchacho que Adam reconoció muy bien.

Era Keith.

Quiso decirle algo, pero el muchacho le dio una patada antes de que pudiera hacer nada, y del golpe quedó inconsciente.

Cuando despertó, Takashi se había ido.

_I'm just wanna calling your name_  
_Until you come back home..._  
_I've been looking sad in all nicest places_  
_I see you around in all these empty faces_

Lo había perdido. Lo había perdido otra vez, cuando su mano apenas había tocado su rostro. Cuando ni siquiera pudo ver sus ojos abiertos de nuevo. Ni siquiera pudo comprobar si era real o una ilusión. 

Pensó en dónde había podido ir. Solo se le ocurrieron dos lugares, así que se montó en el primer taxi que estuvo dispuesto a llevarle. Sin embargo, no estaba en el apartamento que compartían cuando vivían juntos, tiempo que se le antojaba casi como si hubiese sido una anterior vida. 

El único que le quedaba era el piso en el que Takashi vivía antes de irse con él a vivir. Uno que había heredado de sus padres cuando estos murieron. Apretó con fuerza la llave que Takashi mismo le dio, en su época de novios, para que entrase cuando quisiera.

Sonrió cuando recordó su cara roja y nerviosa mientras le daba la llave, con una mano detrás del cuello y su mirada paseándose entre Adam y el suelo, balbuceando palabras hasta que Adam le besó.

Seguía guardando esa llave, pese a todo lo ocurrido. Seguía recordando a la perfección la dirección, como pudo comprobar cuando el taxista le preguntó.

—¡Takashi! 

Ese fue el grito que proclamó cuando entró en el lugar, pero estaba oscuro. Desierto. Nada más que el polvo y la soledad podía observarse en ese lugar. Sin embargo, Adam buscó. En todaas las habitaciones, en todos los rincones, en cada escondite, sin dejar de llamarle entre llantos.

Buscó hasta que la realidad le abofeteó, diciéndole que no estaba ahí.

Sin embargo, siguió llamándole.

Siguió buscándole en cada lugar. En Garrison, en el apartamento que ambos alguna vez compartieron y no se sentía capaz de abandonar, en el lugar donde planeaban casarse. Lo buscaba con la mirada, viéndole en alguien mínimamente parecido a él pero nunca siéndolo. Seguía llamando inútilmente a su teléfono pese a que hacía demasiado que no contestaba ese número, y ya jamás lo haría.

Aunque el tiempo pasase y le dijese que no iba a volver, Adam seguía buscándole. 

_I've been looking sad in all nicest places_  
_Now I'm in a cab, tell'em where you place is  
What's happening to me?_

—Adam, no puedes seguir pensando en él.

Adam miró a la muchacha de rasgos latinos y mirada preocupada que le ponía una mano en el hombro. La copa de champagne que sostenía en la otra, medio vacía, la dejó en la mesa en la que Adam se apoyaba.

—¿Tú puedes olvidar a tu hermano, Verónica?

Era una pregunta cruel, y en realidad Adam no quería herirla, pero el tema de Takashi era conocido por sus compañeros por ser un tabú.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que no es lo mismo —dijo, pese a sus contraídos rasgos y su tenso cuerpo.

—Dime una diferencia.

—Shiro desapareció... Murió hace años, Adam—se corrigió—. Mi hermano está vivo, en mi corazón... y en algún lugar. Pero tú no puedes seguir así, triste donde quiera que vayas, y buscando un fantas...

—¡Está vivo! ¡Takashi está vivo! 

El movimiento que hizo para quitarse la mano de Verónica del hombro derrumbó unas copas de whisky que estaban en la mesa, atrayendo la atención de los invitados.

Adam apretó los puños y salió estrepitosamente de la sala de fiestas, sin importarle las miradas  ni la lluvia que empezó a caer sobre él. Tomó el primer taxi que vio y le dijo la diección del antiguo piso de Takashi. 

Cuando se sentó en el sofá verde botella que Takashi siempre decía que debería cambiar, en el que se dieron su primer beso, echó a llorar.

Se preguntó qué le ocurría. Por qué no podía dejar de llorarle. Por qué no podía superarlo. Por qué tenía que seguir buscándole. Por qué su corazón se negaba a abandonar su recuerdo.

—¿Por qué tuviste que irte? —preguntó al eco de su propia voz—. ¿Por qué, Takashi? ¿¡Por qué?!

Nadie le respondió.

 _I don't wanna live forever,_  
'cause I know I'll be living in vain  
And I don't wanna fit wherever  
I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home...

—¿Samuel... Holt?

El nombre salió de sus labios temblorosos, como si decirlo hiciera que el hombre frente a él se desvaneciese. El célebre científico que había muerto con su hijo y Takashi en la misión Kerberos...

Holt le sonrió junto a su esposa, una sonrisa condescendiente. Le conocía, claro que lo hacía. Takashi era como su hijo. 

—Adam, cuánto tiempo... Años, para ser exactos.

Adam no sabía si sus piernas resistirían el peso de su cuerpo. Parecía como si recién empezara a aprender a caminar. Su corazón estaba acelerado ante la presencia de aquel hombre, y no podía dejar de pensar en una sola cosa.

Si Holt estaba vivo, entonces...

—Takashi... —murmuró, en un suspiro tan bajo que, si no hubiese sido por el silencio de la sala, ni se hubiera oído.

—Shiro está vivo, Adam.

Era lo único que Adam necesitaba para estallar en llanto. La felicidad salía en forma de lágrimas incontenibles, y una sonrisa que hacía años que había desaparecido de su rostro, volvió a resurgir.

Abrazó a Holt como si fuera su salvador, y este le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa que Adam no vio.

 _I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home..._  
I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home...  
_I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home..._  
I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home...

La alegría no duró demasiado, pero Adam estaba más listo que nunca para enfrentarse a lo que fuera. Nada, absolutamente nada, volvería a impedir que volviese a ver a Takashi. Según Holt, estaba en camino. Había formado un equipo en una especie de defensor del universo con Keith, la hermana de Matt y los chicos que se escaparon de Garrison.

Si alguien podía defender el universo, ese era Takashi. Adam le esperaría, en la Tierra liberada de esos malditos alienígenas que le quitaron una vez a Takashi y ahora pretendían tomar su planeta.

Por eso no refutó las órdenes de la almirante. Aunque Holt le avisó que no era una buena idea, que era algo suicida, él era uno de los mejores pilotos y debía tomar el riesgo. Takashi lo habría hecho. Adam lo haría, por él y por su planeta.

Tenía miedo, claro que lo tenía. Enfrentarse a una nave de alienígenas morados que disparaban rayos láser y que podían dominar galaxias enteras por más de diez mil años asustaba a cualquiera. Pero Adam lo haría.

Para que Takashi regresase a casa tranquilo.

_Calling your name until you come back home...  
I just wanna keep calling your name until you come back home._

No salió bien _.  
_

Adam veía cómo sus compañeros iban cayendo uno por uno, indefensos ante el ataque de los alienígenas. Y cuando solo quedaba él, cuando era el único objetivo restante a derribar, lo supo.

Supo que no volvería a ver a Takashi. Con una mano, atrapó el anillo que llevaba colgando del cuello y miró al láser morado que iba a acabar con su vida.

Dicen que momentos antes de la muerte, los recuerdos de la vida aparecen como una película. Adam vio los momentos de su vida con Takashi. 

Su primer encuentro. Su primera cita. Su primer beso. Su primera vez. A Takashi arrodillado sobre una rodilla, en el suelo, con un anillo en una caja en aquel planetario al que le llevó por su cumpleaños. Ambos mudándose juntos. Planificando su boda. Takashi diciéndole lo de su enfermedad. Takashi presentándole a Keith. La discusión sobre Kerberos. Su ruptura. El dolor. Las comunicaciones cayendo. El silencio. El dolor. La esperanza. El dolor. La esperanza otra vez.

Lo último que dijo, tan bajo que ni los micrófonos de su nave lo capturaron, fue su nombre, rogándole que volviese.

Que regresase con él.

 _Que volviese a casa._


End file.
